


Synergy

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fade to Black, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Iruka Doesn't Know the Effect he has on Others, Kakashi Likes Tight Trousers, M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, Yams is all in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Kakashi's mind wanders during a meeting with Iruka and Tenzō.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Synergy

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to Mozzy Baer in the Kakashi Lounge's Doodles<->Drabbles 2020 Gift Exchange. This exchange matches an artist and a writer and each creates a small gift based on the other's work.
> 
> Mozzy Baer's illustration is included with permission-do not repost.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I have too much fun tossing them into awkward situations.

Iruka would fit nicely on his desk; legs parted for Tenzō, who was the perfect height to slot himself in between the other’s tanned thighs, offering Kakashi a full view of the pleasure those two could give to one another, and—

_Were_ Iruka’s thighs as tan as the rest of him?

Kakashi could only guess at that possibility because both men stood fully clothed in his office, and the only thing spread out on his desk was a map of Konoha’s Forest of Death.

The new uniforms that Kakashi approved during his tenure as the Sixth Hokage was one of his best decisions, even if it was also his undoing. It complimented his favorite features of the masculine form. Broad shoulders made sharper by the armored vest that each wore, with a high collar that exposed a flirtatious view of a man’s Adam’s apple and collarbone. In the back, the vest ended just in time to reveal the firmest buttocks in the Hidden Leaf Village, while the front…well.

Kakashi was thankful that the vest’s front hung low enough to hide what was hung beneath it, especially when he had a scheduled meeting with Iruka and Tenzō.

For his part, Iruka seemed entirely oblivious to the fact that he exuded sexual appeal, which only made him more alluring. Kakashi’s observations confirmed that Tenzō definitely noticed it. His senpai’s gaze was never far from Iruka, even if it most often _wasn’t_ directed at Iruka’s face. Tenzō’s body language betrayed that his struggles mirrored Kakashi’s when those three were together in the Hokage’s office, which happened frequently and by design.

Kakashi spent so much time available to the public in his professional capacity at his official quarters that he had maybe an annual ten minutes to spare on a personal life. Perhaps it was because he spent so much time in his office that it became the setting for his fantasies. He felt more like the pervert he’d been accused of being every time he paired Iruka and Tenzō together just so the three of them could meet this way, but he didn’t feel bad enough about it to stop.

There were worse things than being a pervert.

When either of those two men referred to him as ‘Lord,’ it did _things_ to Kakashi, who usually detested the title. He wondered that if he asked nicely enough, that Iruka or Tenzō would call him that when they bent him over the side of his desk so that—

“Is that the spot?” Iruka’s question interrupted his fantasy.

“Hmm?” It was getting hot under his mask.

“No,” Tenzō’s voice rumbled his objection. “I think deeper in would be better.”

“I agree,” Kakashi spoke through a shuddering sigh.

“So, what location would you suggest, Lord Sixth?”

“For what?” Kakashi ignored the sweat beading on his upper lip; he really needed to pay attention.

“Aren’t you paying attention?” Tenzō chuckled at him, reminding Kakashi that he needed to be more guarded around his former ANBU subordinate.

Though, part of him secretly hoped that Tenzō would pick up the telltale signs that were becoming increasingly difficult to hide, and would cross the room in a few mouth-watering strides to lock the door and the three of them in for an extended and highly classified meeting.

“The location where we should stage the training,” Tenzō continued with a lingering twinkle in his eye. “I think it would be better if it were deeper in the forest, further away from the bustle of the village,” he tapped his finger on the map. “It would help to create a sense of isolation from home.”

Kakashi leaned forward to study the map, and in so doing, the most sensitive part of him bumped against his desk. It provided half a second’s worth of relief before it made things impossibly worse. He needed to wrap this up quickly.

“Ah, yes,” he nodded fervently. “You’re right, and when you’re right, you’re right. And you,” he looked up at each of them, in turn, wagging his forefinger in the air, “are indeed right. This has been a productive meeting; we’ve accomplished… a lot, I think.”

Iruka and Tenzō shared a silent look of confusion, so Kakashi dug himself in deeper.

“I’ve already spoken to the Village Treasurer, so there should be a check for expenses waiting for you if you’d like to stop there on your way out to get laid—”

Iruka and Tenzō blinked at him in surprise.

“Paid. Get paid,” Kakashi folded his arms across his chest in an effort to at least look more in control of himself.

“Do you have other meetings this morning that you’re in such a hurry Lord Sixth?” Iruka asked.

“No, but I am very busy and important,” Kakashi grabbed a stack of papers and shuffled them for effect.

Tenzō turned around, and Kakashi snuck a sly peek in time to see what he could only call a perfectly round, cloth-covered peach of an ass as it exited his office. He had only a moment to wonder why Iruka wasn’t following him when he heard the soft click of the lock on his door and smirked to himself.

** The End **


End file.
